Current tools for finding décor items such as art, rugs, decorating paint, furnishings, fashion, etc., are typically naïve. They do not address the problem of finding different décor items that match or harmonize to a particular required style. The current tools lack abilities to select décor items with visually common features, such as color or style. The current tools lack abilities to search across the Web for décor items based on décor attributes, such as color, the mood of a person, etc.
People like to decorate their rooms based on a particular color scheme, style, etc. This can typically involve having the décor items or accessories in the room with a specific set of colors that look visually appealing or harmonious to a particular person. A color scheme is often imagined as a “palette,” which is a collection of colors that belong together in some sense. A harmonious palette contains colors that have known color-harmony relationships, for example on the Newtonian color wheel.
A user often thinks about color schemes, including palettes (i.e., specified sets of colors the user may wish to decorate the room with. However, there are some problems in realizing it. For example, the current tools lack the abilities for determining how to map the colors to the décor—i.e., which décor products (paint, trim, furnishings, art) should contain which colors. While some tools assign color to the décor products on a random basis, other tools may require a user to manually assign the colors to different décor products.
Another problem is that the current tools lack the capabilities to enable a user to visualize, or check, that a particular mapping of colors to décor products is appealing, e.g., aesthetically. Yet another problem is finding the products that will enable the user to realize in the real world a particular mapping that the user thinks is appealing. The current tools lack the abilities to enable the user to search for décor products, e.g., for purchase, that the user found appealing in a mapping.